Who Framed Quasimodo (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Who Framed Quasimodo is a Custom Barney Movie and a Custom Disney/Jim Henson film. It was also a Barney & Wonder Pets film. Released in theaters in May 1, 1998. It was released on VHS in October 12th 1998. It combines live-action and animation. Plot When Quasimodo is framed for the demise of Ming Ming's toy car by Diesel 10 and his villain friends, Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends must help Quasimodo explain the truth of how Diesel 10 and his gang. Cast The Heroes *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Shawn *Ashley *Keesha *Maria *Hannah *Chip *Robert *Jesse *Stacy *Whitney *Linny the Guinea Pig *Ming Ming Duckling #Turtle Tuck *Ollie the Bunny *Quasimodo *Esmeralda (cameo) *Aladdin *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Gopher *Hercules *Meg *Phil *Pegasus *Pocahontas *Meeko *Ren Hoek *Stimpy J. Stimson *Rocko *Heffer Wolfe *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Bob the Builder *Wendy *Thomas the Tank Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Henry the Green Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *James the Red Engine *Percy the Small Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Duck the GWR Engine *Donald & Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines *Oliver the GWR Engine *Doc *Bashful *Sleepy *Sneezy *Happy *Dopey *Grumpy The Villains *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel *Splatter and Dodge *Diesel 10's Diesel Pet: Mosquito *Hades *Pain and Panic *Jafar *The Thugs from Winnie the Pooh *Sheldon Plankton *Stromboli Songs #The Silly Song #Heigh Ho #Be Our Guest Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in the movie was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "ET". *Disney characters are featured Quotes Quote 1 *News Reporter: Welcome to the News. A gang of evil villains, leaded by Diesel 10, has blamed Quasimodo for the loss of Ming Ming's car. And so, Barney must help his team safe Quasimodo and tell the truth that the villains did it. *Tuck: Oh no! *Ming Ming: This is sewious! *Barney: Don't worry, we will save Quasimodo! *Ming Ming: You really think so? *Barney: Yep! *BJ: We must get things to save the world. *Linny: Good idea, BJ! *Barney: What are we waiting for, let's go! *(All exclaim as they leave for the things they want) Quote 2: *Hades: Finally, I will finish you off, you brat. *Quasimodo: What a great idea! You'll have excellent practice before I take care of Esmeralda. *Hades: You look down on me my entire life, haven't you? That's right. I almost forgot, I wanted to tell you something before I finish you off. Jessica doesn't actually love you at all. *(P.T. Boomer is on top of Diesel 10 and they come to Quasimodo. They are laughing evilly) *Quasimodo: Ha! Is it really that shocking to you!? Now you know what it's like to feel the pain of betrayal. *(Diesel 10 and Boomer continue laughing evilly) *Boomer: Hello, god man. *(Quasimodo looks at Diesel 10 and P.T. Boomer and gasps) *Diesel 10: We've got a plan and you're not in it! *Quasimodo: You can't beat me, men! (He twists Diesel 10's front coupling, as Diesel 10 yells with pain) *Boomer: Not good enough, Mr. Guy! *Diesel 10: Now it's time for you punishment, fool! (he grabs Quasimodo with his claw) Say "hello" to Pinchy! (he and Boomer laugh evilly) *Quasimodo: NOOOOO!!!! *(Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends rush up to Diesel 10 and Boomer) *Linny: Diesel 10! Stop! Don't grab that guy with your claw! Hey, what're you doing?! *Diesel 10: I'm grabbing him with Pinchy! (laughing evilly) *Boomer: And we're punishing him! (laughing evilly) You'll never stop her now! *Shawn: Oh, yes, we will! *Linny: We gotta stop him! *Barney: Let's go! *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends jump on top of Diesel 10) *Diesel 10: (as Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends being Quasimodo down and they run off) Hey, where you going?! Come back here and fight!! *Hannah: No, we won't! *(Quasimodo is being grabbed by Diesel 10's claw again) *Quasimodo: (screaming) Nooooooooo!! *(Diesel 10 and Boomer laughing evilly) *Diesel 10: Okay, hunchback. We know about the buffers. *(the viaduct is rumbling and rocks are falling into the acid river) *Quasimodo: My universe is starting to crumble. *Boomer: And we know about the magic railway. *Diesel 10: And when we find that engine, you and all those puffballs... will be history. *Boomer: Can you tell us where the buffers are... now! *(Quasimodo pulls our a knife out of his pocket. He starts giggling) *Boomer: You got 10 seconds! *(Quasimodo gasps while his knife is on Diesel 10's claw) *Diesel 10 and Boomer, together: 10... 9... *(Quasimodo is straining while getting his knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 8... 7... 6... 5... *(Quasimodo sighs while he has his knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 4... 3... *(Quasimodo cuts up Diesel 10's pipes with his knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 2--! *(water is emerging from Diesel 10's pipes) *Quasimodo: Too late, Diesel!! *(Diesel 10 groans while throwing Quasimodo with his claw) *Quasimodo: (flying in the sky, screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! (he falls on BJ's hands) *BJ: Are ya alright, Quasimodo? *Quasimodo: Yes. *Barney: We are looking for you. Quote 3: *(at the school playground, Roary and RudeGuy are kidnapping Quasimodo) *Quasimodo: Help me! *(Barney and the others rush up to Roary and RudeGuy) *Shawn: Stop! Don't kidnap Quasimodo! He's a good hunchback! *Chip: Don't destroy him! *BJ: Lave him alone! *Quasimodo: Help me! *Riff: Quasimodo, please don't go away! *Barney: Don't worry! We'll rescue him! *(Roary points a sword against Quasimodo) *(Quasimodo gets up and hides) *(Roary and RudeGuy are about to find him and punch him, Barney and the others stop them) *Shawn: Got ya this time! *Roary: You fool! (he shoves Shawn and he falls down) *Shawn: Oof! What was that for?! *Roary: I shoved you down. *Shawn: Stop it! Stop! *Barney: (grabs a hammer) Time for you to go away! (chops the broken bridge in haft where the two evil rivals are, and Roary and RudeGuy fall down to the acid pond). *Roary: Darn it!! *(Roary and RudeGuy is melting in the acid pond) *Roary: Huh?! What this?! *(Roary and RudeGuy are screaming while sinking in the acid pond) *RudeGuy: Help us!! *Roary and RudeGuy, together: (scream some more) We're melting!! Melting!!! (Continue to scream while sinking into the acid pond) *(green smoke is everywhere this) *(cuts back to Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends) *Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends: Yay! *Linny: We stopped your rivals! *Barney: Yes! They are gone! *Riff: Wait to go, Barney! *Tuck: Yeah, Barney! You're the best dinosaur! (hugs Barney) *Barney: Awww! Thank you, Tuck! *Tuck: You're welcome. *Barney: The next villains we have to take out are Jafar and Hades. *Ming-Ming: Jafar from the time Aladdin saved the world? *Baby Bop: And Hades from the time Hercules had to be a hero? *Barney: Yep, because they are mean to Quasimodo. *Doc: Alright men, fight! *BJ: Aw, they are such evil losers to us. Quote 4 *(Jafar and Hades are fighting over a toy) *Barney: (as he and the others shows up) Hey you there! *Jafar: Huh? *Barney: I know that your trying to get rid of Quasimodo! *Hades: What did you mean? *Riff: Time for you to be blasted away! *Barney: (turns on the blasting machine) Off you go!! (The blasting machine blows Jafar and Hades into a world of nowhere) *Jafar: Where are we? *Hades: We are in a place that we are alone! And no more earth! *Barney: Yes! They're gone! *Quasimodo: Way a go! *Barney: Good way! *BJ: All right! They are not there anymore! *Riff: I agree! *Baby Bop: Goodie! *Linny: Ollie, the next villain to stop is PT Boomer) *PT Boomer: (arrives) Get that man! *Barney: No, you won't! (to the Wonder Pets) Get him Wonder Pets! *Wonder Pets: Yeah!! (bring a cannon) *PT. Boomer: (slips and falls inside the cannon) *Ming Ming: Ready, 1, 2, 3, Blast off! (the cannon shoots PT Boomer through the air and he lands onto the acid pond and dies. His soul flies off. No blood is shown) Yes!! He's gone! Quote 5 *Eric: Quasimodo must be shot with my rifle once and for all! *Barney's Voice: Not today! *Eric: Huh? *(Barney and the others appear) *Barney: You were not supposed to shoot people with guns! They're dangerous! *Eric: Oh, no! (backs up, whimpering) *Linny: You were a bad villain, who keeps making videos out of us! *Eric: But, but-! *Roger: No buts! *BJ: We made something just for you! *Riff: We are tired of being bullied by you! *Tuck: We are tired of being hurt by you! *Barney: And we are not happy with this! *Eric: Please don't......hurt me!! *Barney: Your parents will not be happy with this! (calls Kimberly and Diesel) Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Eripson. Your son has planned to shoot Quasimodo with his rifle. Bring him home and ground him. Thanks! (puts the phone away) *(Kimberly and Diesel arrive) *Kimberly: (400% loud voice) Eric! We want to have a few words with you! *Eric: Huh? *Diesel: (400% loud voice) Let's go home now! *(back at Eric's house) *Kimberly: (400% loud voice) Barney told us that you were being mean to him and his friends. Is it true? *Eric: Yes. I am so sorry. *Diesel: (400% loud voice) Sorry won't work! *Kimberly: (400% loud voice) Your father is right, you are grounded for the next 3 months! Go upstairs to your room right now! *Eric: (as he goes up to his room) But it is a good thing I will never be mean again. *(back to Barney and his friends) *Barney: Everyone, we gotta stop Diesel 10 and his sidekicks and pet Mosquito! Quote 6: *Diesel 10: So, when we find Quasimodo, we have to melt him in the tub of acid, which was on my flatcar. *Mosquito: (growls like a dog) *Diesel 10: I know you want to eat him up, Mosquito. *Barney: You four evil diesels! Your being mean to Quasimodo. *Diesel 10: So, Quasimodo, for your punishment for smashing Ming Ming's toy car, you will be dissolved in the acid! Mosquito, get him! *Mosquito: (growls like a dog) *BJ: Not today, you! *Duck: Mosquito, time for your end! *Mosquito: (yelps in fear like a dog) *(Duck biffs Mosquito over the edge of the mountain. Mosquito rolls roof over wheels down the mountain. He hits the big sharp rock hard with a tremendous exploding crash) *Duck: Splatter, Dodge! Your end is ready! (Biffs into Splatter and Dodge and pushes them off the edge of a cliff and the two diesels scream as they fall thigh the valley and hit the ravine hard with a ear-splitting smashing sound) *Splatter and Dodge: Oof! *BJ: Say, you will not get us! *Thomas: Diesel 10, your time is also up! *Barney: It's time for you to get sent out! *(the two push Diesel 10 off a cliff. Diesel 10 plummets screaming) *Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming: Bye bye Diesel 10! *Diesel 10: (crashes down the bottom of the valley with a ear-splitting crash) *Barney, BJ, and Thomas: Yea!!!! *Thomas: We stopped Diesel 10!!! *BJ: And we stopped his friends!! *Linny: Quasimodo, your safe! *(Sir Topham Hatt arrives) *Sir Topham Hatt: Well done all of you, for saving Quasimodo from Diesel 10 and his gang. *Thomas: Yes. And I pushed Diesel 10 over the cliff. *Sir Topham Hatt: You're right, thanks to him. He did not get the chance. The cranes will arrive soon, to take the evil diesels to be scrapped. *Barney: I hope Diesel 10 will never be mean to us again. *(fade to four large breakdown cranes closer to the edge. One is seen lifting Splatter on the first flatbed car. Splatter was badly smashed. His face is now gone, faded to a diesel box door. His roof was badly cracked down, his paint was badly scratched out, making a ugly grey and he has lost all his wheels and side rods) *Thomas: Look at Splatter. He has no face now, and it faded to a diesel box door. (chuckles) *Linny: Sir Topham Hatt, Splatter is in a extremely bad shape. *Sir Topham Hatt: You're right. He must be scrapped. *(the second large breakdown crane is seen lifting Dodge on the second flatbed car. His side rods are badly cracked, his paint was badly scratched over, his back roof was ripped into, creating a hole, and his cab was badly smashed) *Dodge: Splatter? Splatter? Are you okay? (finds out that Splatter has no face) Nooooooo!! (sobs) *(the third large breakdown crane is seen lifting Mosquito out of the ravine. His face was faded away to a diesel box door. Mosquito is lowered on the third flatbed. His olive-green paint was badly scratched, he has lost some of his wheels, and his roof was badly cracked) *Linny: Mosquito has no face too! *BJ: I agree. *Barney: Linny and BJ are right, Dodge. You three will be scrapped. *Dodge: NO! (cries) *(the fourth large breakdown crane is lifting Diesel 10 on the last flatbed. Diesel 10's front and back ends are ripped off, as well as his claw. His paint was badly scratched off, making a ugly grey. His roof was badly smashed. And he lost all his wheels) *Diesel 10: Ohhh....am I hurt? *Sir Topham Hatt: You four are in deep trouble! You and the other villains caused confusion and delay around the world, trying to hurt Quasimodo! He's a famous cartoon character! As punishment for the four of you, you will be scrapped! *Diesel 10: No! Not that! Give us another chance! *Sir Topham Hatt: Too bad! Previews Original 1998 release Opening #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Buena Vista Home Video logo (1998 castle logo) #Stay tuned after the previews/Coming Soon to Theaters logo (with announcer saying "Please stay tuned after the feature for an upcoming video event. And now, coming to Theaters this holiday season") #It's a Wonder Pets Christmas theatrical trailer #The Rugrats Movie teaser trailer 2 #Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette logo (with announcer saying "Coming to videocassette from Walt Disney Home Video") #Mulan VHS trailer #The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride trailer #Yoshi's Story 2: The Pride of Birdo sneak trailer #Feature Presentation logo (1994-2003) #Green Format Screen #1990 Jim Henson Productions logo #Opening Credits Category:Wonder Pets Episodes